Back to the Past
by Jessie9095
Summary: It was a regular peaceful day in Club Penguin, but when Herbert decides to turn back time and alter the past, well let's just say, it's going to get complicated. The agents must stop Herbert from altering the past or Club Penguin would never be the same again.
1. What Are You Up To?

**Hi Everyone! It's Jessie 9095 here with *drumroll* a new story! YAY!  
So... I hope you guys like my new story.**

* * *

"Another day, another failure," sighed Herbert while trudging back into his lair with Klutzy trailing behind.

Herbert recently had another scheme, but as usual the EPF agents had to ruin his fun of creating his paradise.

"Klutzy! Go fetch me a bag of carrots," commanded Herbert.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Click! Click Click Ka Clack Clickety" (Translation: I'm not your servant! Go get it yourself)

"Why are being so mean to me," asked Herbert. "I never did anything horrible to you."

Klutzy didn't respond because he soon began stuffing his face with boxes of pizza.

"I just wish that I could just finally succeed," muttered Herbert.

Suddenly a bag of carrots landed right on top of his head.

"Klutzy! What did you do?!"

"Click clickety Ka Clack," lied Klutzy. (Translation: I did nothing)

"Then how did this bag of carrots appear on my head!?"

All of a sudden, an invisible light bulb appeared on top of Herbert's head.

"I got it," exclaimed Herbert. "I know exactly what I'm going to do!" (How do carrots give you inspiration?)

* * *

**To the EPF agents…**

"Good job agents," said Gary. "We once again foiled Herbert's plans to turn Club Penguin into his paradise."

"Let's throw a pizza party," exclaimed Rookie.

"NO! We are not throwing a pizza party every time we succeed," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"So…no pizza party," frowned the green penguin.

"Yes," said Dot.

"So we are having a pizza party," said Rookie, happily (*face flipper*)

"NO," shouted the agents.

Suddenly an alarm started blaring in the HQ.

"What is going on," asked Dot.

"It must be Herbert again," responded Jet Pack Guy. "How many plans does that polar bear have?" (More than you think)

* * *

**To a different POV…**

Jessie 9095 was walking through the town when suddenly her phone rang. (Hey! That's me! J)

"Hello," she said to the phone.

"We need you to report back to HQ," said Gary.

"Again," Jessie groaned. "We already had a mission earlier."

"I know, but an agent's job never ends as long Herbert is out there," said Gary.

"I'll be there," she muttered as she hit the teleport button on her phone.

Once she reported to HQ, she saw her friend Lake Blue was there.

"Let me guess," asked Lake Blue. "Gary called you about another problem?"

"Yup."

"You want pizza," asked Rookie with his mouth full of pizza.

"NO," shouted Lake Blue. "How could you eat pizza at a time like this?"

"I'm hungry," shrugged Rookie. (That reminds me someone I know)

"Well, too bad Rookie," responded Jessie.

Then, Gary waddled in and said, "Ah, I see you too are already here."

"Yeah, so what happened," asked Lake Blue.

"Let's wait for Jet Pack Guy and Dot first," said Gary.

"Where are Jet Pack Guy and Dot?"

"They went out to buy pizza for me," exclaimed Rookie.

"Why," asked Jessie.

"Because I was hungry," said Rookie, while his stomach growled.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

"We're back," shouted Jet Pack Guy, while carrying loads of boxes of pizza.

"Where's Dot," asked Rookie.

"Over there," Jet Pack Guy pointed after setting the pizzas down.

"Rookie," groaned Dot. "Why you need so many pizzas?"

"Because I'm hun-," said Rookie before being interrupted by Jessie.

"Don't you dare say because you are hungry again," said Jessie.

"Aww," groaned Rookie while eating a slice of pizza.

"Well, they're here," said Lake Blue. "What did you want to tell us Gary?"

"Since you are all here," began Gary.

"Didn't I just say that," asked Lake Blue.

"Shush," shushed Rookie. "Gary's talking."

"Okay! As I was saying-"

"Nom Nom Nom," chewed Rookie.

"Rookie," asked Dot. "Can you chew quieter?"

"Fine!"

"So what was I talking about again," asked Gary. (See! Look what you did Rookie!)

"You were talking about Herbert," reminded Jet Pack Guy.

"Oh yeah! I've recently noticed that there seems to be something disrupting the warp between time and space," he said.

"And…," asked Jessie.

"The spot where it's coming from is right here," said Gary while pointing to a glowing dot.

"Wait! Isn't that," began Jet Pack Guy.

"The pizza parlor," asked Rookie.

"No it isn't the pizza parlor," said Dot. "That's where Herbert's base is!"

"Didn't we already have a mission on stopping one of Herbert's plans," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Well, apparently his mind is still coming up with more and more plans," said Lake Blue.

"I'm surprised that his mind even works at all," muttered Jessie.

"So, I'm going to assume we have to stop him before anything else happens," said Lake Blue.

"That is correct," said the Director who suddenly appeared on the screen. "You must stop Herbert since whatever his plan may be, might be cause the destruction of the EPF."

"Okay, that's nice. So, question," asked Jet Pack Guy. "Do we have to bring Rookie?"

The agents turned around and stared at Rookie and saw him shoving down multiple slices of pizzas into his beak.

"Yes," said the Director. "And Gary has to come also to disable the machine."

"Noo," groaned the agents.

"I'm not that bad aren't I," asked Gary.

"No, it's not you," said Jet Pack Guy. "It's Rookie."

"What about me," asked Rookie.

"Nothing," Dot immediately said. "Nothing at all."

"So… to Herbert's lair," asked Jessie as the agents took out their spy phones and teleported to Herbert's lair.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Herbert's lair…**

"Click Clickety Ka clack Click clack?" (Translation: How do carrots give you inspiration?)

"Shush Klutzy! I'm busy expressing my genius," said Herbert while running back and forth with a lot of random parts.

"Click Clickety Clack?" (Translation: Can I help?)

"No! I think that you might mess it up," said Herbert.

"Clack Clickety Clack Click Clack" (Translation: How would you know that if you don't let me try?)

"Well..., too bad," responded Herbert, while Klutzy scuttled away sulking. (Poor klutzy)

* * *

**Several minutes later…**

"Success," cheered Herbert.

"Click Click Clack." (Translation: Good for you.)

"You want to know what I did," asked Herbert

"Click" (Translation: No)

"What I did is…"

* * *

**What are you up to Herbert? See what i did there? No? oh well...  
So what do you think Herbert is up to?  
Well, that's the end, new chapter...whenever... :)**


	2. Thanks a lot Rookie

**Hi Everyone! I'm going to break the promise i made earlier and decided to update randomly since i have a lot of time on my hand...  
Sometimes too much time. But first let me respond to some reviews...**

**DriftedDaisy: Really it does? I haven't watched 'Wizards of Waverly Place' for a while since it ended :(**

**Smile Lover: Yes yes i did watch the video "What does the Fox say"**

**Now previously in the story, Herbert was about to reveal his plan that he is likely to fail at again, but you'll never know you know... and the agents are after him again, so yeah...**

**To the story...**

* * *

"Click Clickety Ka Clack," clicked Klutzy while he threw a bag of carrots at Herbert. (Translation: I said that I didn't want to know!)

"So that's where the carrots came from," said Herbert. "Stop throwing bags of carrots!"

"Click Clickety" (Translation: Too bad.)

"So what was I saying," asked Herbert.

"Click Clickety ka Clack!" (Translation: You were talking about how you'll be my servant for the rest of our lives!)

"That's absurd," said Herbert. "Oh yeah I remember. We were talking about my plan."

"Clickety Click" (Translation: No we weren't)

"So my plan is…"

Suddenly another bag of carrots smacked Herbert right in the back of his head.

"Stop bullying me Klutzy," whined Herbert. "You're so mean."

"Click Clickety ka Clack." (Translation: Like you're so nice.)

"I am," Herbert said proudly. "I was saying that you know how my plans always fail."

"Click," clicked Klutzy uninterested. (Translation: Yes)

"Well, I know a way to change that," said Herbert as he walked over a white sheet.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack?" (Translation: A white bed sheet?)

"No! It's the Time traveler 200," he said unveiling the machine.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: It just looks like a bunch of boxes in a shape of a door)

"Well, it may look like that, but it creates a portal," retorted Herbert. (It's kind of like the box dimension portals)

"Click Clickety Clack." (Translation: That's nice, but why does it look like a box)

"Well that's the only thing I could find since Mr. So-called Smarty Pants have all the good equipment!"

"Click Click Clackety?" (Translation: Mr. So-Called Smarty Pants?)

"Anyway, so you may ask, 'Herbert, how does this pertain to your failures to the EPF agents?' well, I can just go back to let's just say, what the penguins call 'Operation Blackout' and change the past so I can rule club penguin!"

* * *

**To the agents…**

"C'mon work," said Jet Pack Guy while pressing the teleport button repeatedly.

"Not working," asked Dot. (What do you think?)

"Gary," called Lake Blue. "Why isn't it working?!"

"I guess since the space time continuum is being broken it's not working," he responded.

"That's nice, but how does that relate to the phones not working," asked Rookie.

"You know what! Let's ignore him," said Jessie.

"So does that mean we have to walk," groaned Jet Pack Guy.

"Yes," said Gary.

"Well, then," began Dot. "Let's go!"

The agents exited the HQ with Rookie trailing behind them eating pizzas.

"Are we there yet," asked Rookie

"Does it look like we are there yet," asked Jessie.

"Yes."

"So… what do you think Herbert is up to," asked Dot.

"Why are you asking me," questioned Jet Pack Guy. "Ask Gary."

"Well, since he is messing with the space time continuum he's probably," began Gary before being interrupted by Rookie.

"We ran out of pizza," cried Rookie.

"Okay that's nice," said Dot. "Here we are. Right in front of Herbert's base… Let's go in." (That was fast)

* * *

**Back to Herbert…**

"Click Clickety Clack." (Translation: I never asked)

"Well I don't care Klutzy," yelled Herbert. "You're the only person in here!" (So that means you are a lonely polar bear with no friends)

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Click?" (Translation: So you will go to the past to fix your mistakes?)

"Exactly," responded Herbert.

"Click Clickety KA Clack?" (Translation: And if it fails?)

"I never fail," said Herbert. "I'm Herbert P. Bear." (But you do fail)

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: But won't those EPF agents foil your plan again?)

"That's impossible it's not like they could find me," said Herbert.

"Click Clickety" (Translation: Or will they?)

"No they won't," said Herbert.

As he walked over to the machine and he was about to press a button that will summon a portal…

BOOM.

"Stop right there," shouted Dot.

"How did you find me," asked Herbert.

"It wasn't hard since that machine of yours was transmitting a signal since it's breaking the space time continuum," said Gary.

"Umm…English please," asked Rookie. "That's sounds Spanish"

"Rookie," said Lake Blue. "Get your languages straight!"

"Okay! But what did Gary say," asked Rookie.

"Rookie," said Jet Pack guy. "Eat the pizzas over there"

"PIZZA!"

"Click! Clickety KA Clack!" (Translation: Hey! Those are mine!)

"Anyway, what are you up to," asked Jet Pack Guy. (What do you think he's up to? He's breaking the space time continuum)

"Well, why won't you just watch?"

Herbert pulled on a lever and suddenly all the agents including Rookie were all in huge metal cages.

"Where did that come from," asked Rookie.

Herbert pressed some buttons and began mumbling, "Hmm… what was I doing again?"

"You weren't doing anything at all," said Dot.

"Shut Up! I'm busy doing something!"

"Watch your language!"

"Hmm… …no…that's not it…no not that. Aha! I got it. To Operation Blackout!"

"No! You're turning back time," shouted Gary. "If you do that, you'll change the future!"

"You don't think I know that, Mr. So-called Smarty Pants!"

"Click! Clickety Ka Clack" (Translation: Oh! So that's who Mr. So-called Smarty Pants was)

Herbert pushed a button and the portal formed.

"See you when I rule club penguin," he said as he entered the portal. "And Klutzy! Make sure they don't leave!" (How could they?)

"So… what do we do now," asked Jessie as she leaned against the cage's door.

Suddenly the door creaked open.

"I guess someone forgot to lock the doors," smirked Jet Pack Guy.

"C'mon after him," said Lake Blue as she jumped into the portal.

"Yeah! We have to stop him," said Jessie once she jumped in.

"There's Pizza," shouted Rookie as he followed Lake Blue and Jessie into the portal.

"Rookie, don't," shouted the remaining agents.

Once Rookie had entered the portal, the portal closed. (I just realized that Klutzy didn't follow Herbert's orders. Good job Klutzy!)

"Gary! Restart the portal," said Jet Pack Guy urgently.

"I'm trying, but I think since too many penguins entered the portal so it couldn't handle it." (Well Herbert is not a penguin so… Get your facts straight Gary!)

"Figures," muttered Dot. "Herbert's inventions always mess up."

"But, now how do we help the others?"

* * *

**Great, so what are they going to do now?  
Jessie and Lake Blue are stuck with Rookie, while the others can't even lend a hand.  
Will Herbert be able to succeed this way?  
Do you think Klutzy did a good job in following Herbert's orders? I think he did.  
So this is the end... See you in the next chapter**


	3. Phase Numero Uno

**Hola Peoples. How's life going for you? Me, well, I'm nervous about my grades for the first marking period, but let's forget about that and focus on the main thing here, There's a new chapter. YAY! But first thing first, time to answer some random reviews.**

**Herbert: You should get better guards, but who would work for you?**

**Lake Blue1: Herbert is technically 0 words.**

**Okay that's it so previously in the story, Herbert was going to turn back time and he went through the portal and went back to Operation Blackout. Jessie and Lake Blue followed him, but once Rookie entered, the machine broke down and the other agents are stuck on the other side with no way to help them... **

**So to the story...**

* * *

"So, this is what it's like traveling in a portal," said Herbert.

He was just lying down on an imaginary couch waiting to arrive at his destination.

"I really hope Klutzy didn't let any agents through," he muttered to himself. (Well, he did)

"And if he did, he would be in so much trouble that he would never get a single slice of pizza ever again!" (Well, that's just plain mean)

Soon Herbert turned around and saw a bright light.

"Yes," he cheered. "I'm finally here."

* * *

**To the agents in the portal…**

"So… How's life," asked Jessie.

"HI GUYS," waved Rookie.

"Rookie! What are you doing here," asked Lake Blue.

"I heard that there was pizza here, so I came," responded Rookie.

"Well, there's no pizza here," said Lake Blue

"Aww," groaned Rookie.

"Where are the others," asked Jessie.

"I don't know."

"Great," said Jessie. "We're going to be stuck in the past with Rookie. Can this get any worse?"

"Wee! This place is fun," said Rookie while

"We could be stuck in the space time continuum for the rest of our lives," said Lake Blue.

"That's not helping," said Jessie.

"Hey, look a bright light," pointed Rookie. "Are we dead?"

* * *

**To the other agents…**

"So, we're practically useless," shouted Jet Pack Guy concerned.

"Yes, said Gary. (So straight forward)

"You really think that with Rookie in the way, they would be able to fix whatever Herbert did?"

"Umm… maybe," said Gary.

"Maybe isn't good enough," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Question," asked Dot. "Can't we still communicate with them with our spy phones?"

" No, we can't because…," said Gary before pausing.

"What," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack," clicked Klutzy before throwing a bag of carrots at him. (Translation: Yeah, what are you thinking?)

"Stop," said Gary. "I have an idea! Let's go back to the HQ."

"Click Clickety Ka Clack?" (Translation: Can I take my carrots?)

* * *

**To Herbert…**

"YAY! It's so nice to see Operation Blackout again, it was paradise," said Herbert.

Herbert began thinking of a plan… (He can think? 0.o)

_"Hmm… I think by now my past self would've captured Mr. So-called Smarty Pants, Jet Pack Dude, the fool, Dot and their Director. So to fix what happened, I have to think like an EPF agent,"_ thought Herbert. (Again… HE can think?)

Herbert walked around realizing how cold he made this place.

_"Oh well,_" he thought_. "As Long as I am warm and toasty."_

When he reached 'his' paradise, Herbert realized one thing.

_"How am I going to get in?"_

He peeked from the window and saw his past self walking away and walked to the burning EPF.

_"That brings back so many good memories. WAIT! I'm in a memory!_"

He carefully sneaked in, so he wouldn't be caught, but then he got caught by Klutzy. (Good job)

"Click Clickety Ka Clack?" (Translation: I thought you were outside?)

"I did," said Herbert. "But I decided to stay in my warm and cozy paradise."

From the corner of his eye, he saw his past self walking back towards the paradise.

"Umm… I'm going to use the bathroom so… BYE," said Herbert before running away from Klutzy.

Klutzy looked at him oddly, but decided to shrug it off and he scuttled away.

* * *

**To the agents in the portal…**

"Oof," grunted Lake Blue as they all crash landed into the snow.

"Hey! This reminds me of Operation Blackout," said Rookie.

"This is Operation Blackout," said Jessie. "THINK!"

Suddenly, they heard a sound, and it was the sound of a spy phone.

"Hello," said Lake Blue into the phone.

"Lake Blue this is Gary," said Gary.

"Is this past Gary or future Gary," asked Lake Blue.

Jessie grabbed the phone and said to Lake Blue, "The past Gary would be trapped in ice by now so this is obviously the future Gary!"

"Okay," said Lake Blue. "Anyway, how are you able to communicate with us?"

"Well, as long as you keep your phone and Jet Pack Guy keeps lifting the signal thingy we can communicate with you just fine," said Dot.

"This thing is so heavy," groaned Jet Pack Guy. "Stop throwing Carrots at me Klutzy! You try holding this thing!"

"Why did you call us," asked Jessie while keeping an eye at Rookie who was looking at everything in awe.

"Well, we have to tell you two thing, one, we will keep you informed on what is going on here to see if Herbert changed anything yet and two, make sure no one and I mean no one sees you."

"Meaning," asked Rookie.

"Make sure, the past you doesn't see you okay?"

"What," asked Rookie confused.

"All right," said Lake Blue. "Is anything changing over there anyway?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Back to Herbert…**

Herbert hid behind a pole hoping none of the crabs and his past self could see him.

_"Phew! That was close. I got to be more careful,"_ he thought to himself.

"KLUTZY," shouted Herbert's past self.

"Click Clickety Clack Click!?" (Translation: What do you want with my life?!)

"I need you to make sure that there aren't any EPF agents in here," said past Herbert.

"Click Clickety Clack" (Translation: Why can't you do it?)

"I can't do it 'cause I really need the bathroom," said past Herbert walking away.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: Didn't you already use it?)

"Be quiet Klutzy and do what is told."

_"This is my chance," _thought Herbert as he walked behind the pole.

"Click Clickety Ka Click?" (Translation: You're back already?)

"Yes and forget what I told you earlier and put this whole place in lock down, understand?"

"Click" (Translation: Yes)

"And say yes sir from now on," said Herbert.

"Ka click" (Translation: Yes sir)

_"Yeah that sounds nice"_

As Herbert walked away, he saw Klutzy who was on the computer and put the whole place under lock down.

_"Phase One, Check"_

* * *

**Phase One! You mean there's more! 0.o  
He really thought this out didn't he?  
What is Gary going to say? What is happening to the present club penguin?  
Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Phase Two Part One

**Hi Everyone! It's that time again! A new chapter! YAY! **

**So just to give a heads up before the story starts, it may get a little confusing maybe for the fact it keeps switching from the present to the past and visa-versa and from one pov to another and etc, but... yeah... just a heads up :)**

**Previously in the story, Herbert already started phase one in his plan. He really thought it out didn't he? Was he like planning this for like a year? And the Gary was about to say something, but what?**

**Now let the story begin...**

* * *

"So…how's life," interrupted Rookie.

"Click Clickety Ka Clac-" (Translation: Pretty good other than the fact tha-)

"Hello," shouted Jet Pack Guy. "We can't ignore the elephant in the room here!"

"There's an Elephant in the HQ!? I want to see that," exclaimed Rookie/

"No there isn't," said Jessie. "It's just an expression, but there is no elephant in the HQ right?"

"As I was saying," interrupted Gary in the totally irrelevant conversation."The worst part is that there are already changes happening"

"So that means Herbert changed something over there already," said Dot.

"No Shiz Sherlock," said a voice.

The agents who were in the HQ and Klutzy turned around and saw Sponge walking through the door.

"What are you doing here," asked Dot.

"I left something here, but I see you guys might need some help."

"I do," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Can you guys fill me in on what's happening," asked Sponge.

* * *

**3 minutes later… (Or should I say Tree minutes later?)**

"Okay, now can someone hold this thing help instead of only me," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I got it," said Sponge bring over some metal bars.

She used the metal bars to hold up the signal thingy so no one would have to hold it up.

"Thanks! For a second there I thought I'll be crushed."

"HELLO," shouted Jessie.

"HI," responded Rookie.

"I wasn't talking to you! I want to ask what is happening over there," asked Jessie.

"Oh, well club penguin is getting darker and cold. Darker and colder than usual."

"Darker and colder," muttered Lake Blue. "Does it remind you of Operation Bl-"

Suddenly the bars collapsed and the machine fell, resulting in them losing the signal.

"Sponge," said Dot. "I thought that was going to be stable."

"I thought so too, but I'm not the builder here!"

As they walked over to the bars they saw Klutzy standing near it.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Clickety Clack" (Translation: I did nothing. I was just innocently walking by and then it fell)

"Sure you were," muttered Sponge.

"It's all right," said Gary. "We just need to fix it."

* * *

**To the other agents…**

"Hello," asked Jessie. "Anyone there?"

"I guess they lost connection," said Lake Blue.

"So, where do we go," asked Rookie.

"Think like Herbert. Where would he go to change back time," said Lake Blue.

"Are you sure Herbert can think," asked Jessie.

Suddenly, the three of them saw two penguins walking towards their direction that looked exactly like Lake Blue and Jessie.

"HIDE! It's our past selves," whispered shouted Jessie.

"Why are we whispering," asked Rookie while whispering.

"We can't let our past selves see us," breathed Lake Blue.

"Why can't I stay here," asked Rookie.

"Because you are trapped in ice," said Lake Blue.

They all ran behind the Herbert statue in the town while the past selves ran towards Ski Village.

"Let's follow them," said Lake Blue. "They would lead us to Herbert."

* * *

**To Herbert…**

_"Let's see what's next on my list,"_ thought Herbert while taking out a checklist.

_"That's right! Now where is Klutzy?"_

Herbert walked around and once he turned a corner he saw himself. He quickly hid behind another pole while his past self walked past him.

He kept walking around searching for Klutzy bumped into him.

"Klutzy! I need you to do something for me," said Herbert.

"Click!" (Translation: What!)

"I don't like your tone," said Herbert.

"Clack" (Translation: Sorry)

"I need you to turn on the machine that can disable any device that is not mine," said Herbert.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack" (Translation: But we don't have one)

"Too bad! Make one!"

"Click," said Klutzy as he scuttled away. (Translation: Fine.)

"Now if there are any agents here, they can't teleport out," muttered Herbert as he rubbed his paws together.

* * *

**To the agents…**

"We made it," whispered Jessie.

"YAY," shouted Rookie.

"Shush," said Lake Blue as she grabbed Rookie and hid behind the fire truck.

"What was that," asked their past selves.

"It sounded like Rookie," said the past Lake Blue.

"That's impossible," said the past Jessie. "He's trapped in ice."

"We must be hearing things, but let's go!"

"That was really close," said Lake Blue.

"Yeah! Rookie, you have to be a little quieter."

"Alright," said Rookie as they continued walking

By the time they reached Herbert's so-called paradise, they saw a bunch of EPF agents in Herbert and Klutzy disguises were standing outside the 'paradise'.

"What's going on," asked Jessie.

"Great," said a familiar voice.

"I recognize that voice," muttered Lake Blue.

"It's Sponge," whispered shouted Jessie.

"Herbert has this whole place on lockdown and we can't even get in," groaned the past Sponge.

"Herbert never locked this place down," said Lake Blue.

"But now he changed something. We have to get in," said Jessie as she looked up. "Look Klutzy!"

* * *

** Past Klutzy POV…**

Click Clickety Ka Clack. Click Clickety Ka Clack Click Clickety clack. Click Clickety Clack

_"Click Clickety Ka Clack"_

"Click Clickety Clack Click Ka Clack," Click Clickety Clack

Click Click Click Click Clack Clackety.

* * *

**Back to the agents…**

"I think he saw us," said Lake Blue.

"What's the problem," asked Rookie.

"He might have seen our past selves and you," said Jessie.

"Hey, I just realized something," said Lake Blue.

"What," asked Rookie.

"Let's dress up as ninjas since there are the experts in sneaking around and everything."

"But it's not Halloween," groaned Rookie.

"But… it's a good idea," agreed Jessie while she put on her ninja suit.

"Okay, let's try to find a way in," Lake Blue.

* * *

**To Herbert's POV**

"Click Click!" (Translation: Herbert!)

"What do you want," asked Herbert while he fiddled around with the controls, hoping his past self wouldn't see him.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Click" (Translation: The machine is activated)

"Good so if there are any EPF agents here, they would never be able to teleport out," said Herbert.

"Click Click Clickety," clicked Klutzy while looking at the agents trapped in ice. (Translation: I'm not going crazy right?)

"I don't care Klutzy," said Herbert as he heard footsteps.

"Click Click Clack?" (Translation: You know I want to know why do you look so old?)

"I'll tell you later, but I got to," said Herbert as he ran out.

_"Part One of Phase Two… Check"_

* * *

**Phase TWO! 0.o  
And that's only part of Phase two?! 0.o  
Who liked Klutzy narrating?  
How are the agents suppose to get in?  
Herbert really thought this whole thing out didn't he?  
So that's it. This is Jessie 9095 signing off**


	5. The Last Step

**Hi Everyone! Here's another new chapter! Did anyone check out the gold puffle quest stuff yet? I did! I have a golden puffle now! :) Also there's Operation Puffle next week!  
****Okay so before i start, if anyone wanted to know what Klutzy said in those series of clicks he said:**

**I looked down and saw two of the same agents.  
"Am i going insane? Nah only Herbert can go insane"  
Then he scuttled away thinking if he really had gone insane**

**Okay so previously in the story, the first part of Phase Two of Herbert's plan had been completed. Jessie, Lake Blue, and Rookie are trying to find a way in, while the other agents are trying to find another way to contact the other agents. Two problems are caused by one polar bear and the only polar bear in Club Penguin. **

**So to the story...**

* * *

"You finished yet," groaned Sponge out of boredom.

"Well it would work a lot faster if you helped," said Gary.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translatiom: Yeah if you helped!)

"What are you? A Parrot?"

"Click" (Translation: Yes)

"Plus you're not even helping Klutzy," said Sponge.

"Click Clickety! Click Clack Click!" (Translation: Yes I am! I'm supervising!)

"Can you guys stop arguing and help us already," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Fine," said Sponge.

**5 minutes later…**

"It's finished," cheered Dot.

"Finally," said Jet Pack Guy. "But I'm not holding it up again"

"Time to build a stand for it," said Gary getting some of his other tools out.

"Aww," groaned the agents.

* * *

**To Herbert's POV…**

"Klutzy is smarter than I thought," mumbled Herbert. "I have to be more careful around him." (Damn right he is. Klutzy is way smarter than you… sometimes)

Herbert was walking through the paradise thinking about how he is going to accomplish the next part of phase two. While he was walking he passed a polar bear.

_"Now who was that handsome fellow,"_ he thought. (If you haven't figured it out, he passed himself)

_"I got it," _he thought before being interrupted by Klutzy walking up to him.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Click" (Translation: I wanted to make sure that there is only one of you)

"Of course there is only one of me, why else would there be more than one me," he said nervously hoping that Klutzy didn't catch on.

"Click! Clickety Ka Clack Click Clickety Ka clack." (Translation: Good! I thought I lost my sanity back there since I saw two of the same agents)

"WHAT! You lost your insanity!"

"Click" (Translation: Yes)

"So you are going insane?"

"Click Clickety CLACK click" (Translation: No, I said that I lost my INSANITY meaning that I'm sane.)

"Oh. You see. I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Click Clack," clicked Klutzy before scuttling away. (Translation: Yeah right)

"Wait! Can I ask you a favor Klutzy?"

"Click Click Ka Clack." (Translation: Yes if you bring me food.)

"Alright," said Herbert before whispering his favor to Klutzy.

* * *

**After whispering the plan…**

"You understand Klutzy," asked Herbert.

"Click" (Translation: Yes.)

"Good," said Herbert as he walked away.

He watched Klutzy walked in the direction he was walking to until all of a sudden the past Herbert showed up.

"Klutzy! Why is this whole place on lockdown?"

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: You told me that it would keep the EPF agents out)

"I said that? I think I did. Well, good job Klutzy," said the past Herbert as he walked away.

_"So, two agents followed me to the past, well then, this will make things interesting."_

* * *

**To the EPF agents…**

"Hmm… there's no way in," said Jessie.

"Yeah, Herbert really got this place secure," said Lake Blue.

All of a sudden, their phones rang scaring the heck out of them while they fell and landed on the snow.

"That hurt," mumbled Jessie.

"Who's calling us," asked Lake Blue.

They picked up the phoneand they all got the same message, including Rookie.

_All __fools__ EPF agents. Please Report To Ski Village immediately_

- _Unknown._

"Let's go," said Rookie as he ran towards Ski Village with all the other agents.

"Something's fishy," said Lake Blue.

* * *

**2 minutes later…**

There was a huge crowd in front of the Ski Village and everyone stared at the burned HQ.

"What's supposed to happen now," asked the past Sponge.

Suddenly a screen appeared and despite the unclear signal a familiar image appeared.

"The Director," said the agents in unison. (Whoa! You guys are like totally in sync)

"Yes it is me the Director," said well… the Director.

"What did you need us for," said an agent.

"Hey isn't that Agent Ace," whispered shouted Jessie.

"Shush! The director is talking," shushed Rookie.

"As I was saying, I feel that there is no hope in continuing to foil Herbert's plan. Herbert is too much or a geniu- I mean that no one was able to get in and we might not have any hope in saving Club Herb- Penguin. So my big announcement is that the EPF is over," said the Director.

"What you must be kidding me," shouted Sponge.

"I don't kid," said the Director. "Now Goodbye"

The group of agents dispersed and all the penguins were pretty upset since they practically lost the best job they ever had. Only two agents, other than Jessie, Lake Blue and Rookie, were left. They were Sponge and Ace.

"Something is up," said Ace.

"I agree."

"Wait a minute," said Ace, realizing something. "Isn't the Director trapped in ice?"

"You're right," said Sponge. "But who was that?"

"You know what! That might be-"

"You hear that," said Jessie. "That's not the Director! That has to be someone pretending to be the Director to disband the EPF!"

"But that never happened in Operation Blackout," said Rookie.

"Exactly," said Lake Blue as they walked back to Herbert's 'paradise'

* * *

**Back to the Present…**

"It's finally completed," said Gary.

"YAY," cheered the agents.

"Now, let us call them," said Gary.

Suddenly the EPF around then began to shake.

"What's going on," asked Sponge.

Suddenly an agent came in.

"ACE," exclaimed Dot. "What is going on?"

"The EPF is falling apart!"

"What!? We have to get this machine out," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Forget about the machine! Let's go," said Sponge running out with Klutzy trailing behind.

Soon everyone got out of the HQ and they watched the EPF crumbled and it looked exactly the way it looked like after Herbert burned it in Operation Blackout.

"Doesn't that remind you of something," asked Dot.

"Yeah it does," said Ace. "It reminds me or Operation Blackout."

"Great," said Sponge. "Because the machine was inside the HQ, we can't even tell the others what just happened."

"Guys," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Click!" (Translation: WHAT!)

"Look up"

* * *

**To Herbert's POV**

"YES! I officially did it," he cheered. "I'm officially the ruler of the world!"

He looked down the hallways to make sure no one heard him

"Phase two is officially completed!"

* * *

**Oh No! Look what Herbert did!  
Phase Two is completed.  
What do you think happened in present day Club Penguin?  
Who do you think was the 'Director' and how are the others suppose to get in?  
Tune in to the next chapter to find out**


	6. Capture The Flags

**Hi Peoples. How's life? So... not much people read this, but who cares. I think I'm going to update every 3 days, but who knows?**

**So previously in the story, Herbert completed his plan in ruling Club Penguin, something is happening in the present and the EPF crumbled in the present, and in the past, Lake Blue, Jessie and Rookie found out that the EPF has officially 'disbanded.'**

**So let's see what happened next...**

* * *

"Stop shouting," shouted Past Herbert down the hall. "I'm busy ruling the island!"

_"Oops. I have to be quieter. How did I not know that I would end up irritating myself?"_

Herbert walked down the hall when all of a sudden he bumped into Klutzy.

"Click Clack Click." (Translation: HI! You need me to do anything?)

"Yes! I need you to make sure that there aren't any EPF agents in here"

"Click! Click Clackety Click?" (Translation: Okay! But where's my reward?)

"What reward? And for what?"

"Click Clickety ka Clack." (Translation: For helping you to sneak out to film that video)

"Fine," said Herbert while handing Klutzy a box of pizza. "But make sure you still look for the EPF agents here"

"Click Clack," Klutzy clicked while eating the slices of pizza. (Translation: Yeah, yeah)

"Weirdo," muttered Herbert as he walked away.

* * *

**To the present…**

"What am I suppose to see," asked Dot.

"The sky is getting darker and I'm really cold now," shivered Jet Pack Guy.

"Guys look over there," pointed Sponge.

The agents turned around and they suddenly saw a building forming. It was the same building that they seen in Operation Blackout. It was the so-called paradise that Herbert created to steal the sunlight.

"Oh, No! What did Herbert do," gasped Jet Pack Guy.

"We must find a way to rebuild the machine to contact the others," said Gary.

"Well, then let's go," said Sponge.

The agents went through the rubble to find the materials needed and once they found what they needed, they went to build.

"Click Clickety Clack?" (Translation: Should I help?)

"Yes," replied Dot.

"Click?" (Translation: Why?)

"Because."

"Click Clack?" (Translation: Because why?)

"Do you want Herbert to succeed," asked Jet Pack Guy.

And after that Klutzy began helping.

* * *

**To the other agents…**

"So how are we going to get in," asked Jessie looking up at the building.

"Well, let's just walk around. Maybe there's a secret entrance there somewhere?"

The three of them walked around the building, but they weren't able to find an entrance.

"Herbert really did think this through," said Jessie.

"Yeah and-," said Lake Blue before being interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Who's calling," asked Rookie.

"Hello?"

"Lake Blue! It's Dot," said Dot.

"Alright. Why are you calling," asked Lake Blue.

"What did Herbert do over there," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"No, first thing first," said Jessie. "What is going on over there?"

"I asked you first," argued Jet Pack Guy.

"So," responded Jessie.

"Answer the question," Dot said to Jet Pack Guy.

"Fine! Well, it's getting pretty cold over here."

"Okay," said Lake Blue.

"It's cold here too," said Rookie.

"Yeah that's nice," said Jessie. "What else?"

"Well, the EPF has crumbled," said Gary.

"Alright, anything else," asked Lake Blue.

"I think that's it."

"WAIT," said Sponge. "The building in which Herbert used to call his 'paradise' was formed again"

"Oh yeah! And that happened," said Jet Pack Guy. "Now what happened over there?"

"Well, Herbert has his whole 'paradise' on lockdown so no agent can get in and any agent in there can't get out," said Lake Blue.

"What else," asked Gary.

"Well, apparently the EPF no longer exists over here," said Jessie.

"WHAT," shouted the agents through the phone.

"What happened," asked Dot.

"Well, all the agents came to the Ski Village and we all got the message from the 'Director' that there is no hope in saving Club Penguin and we should surrender and everyone did, since we can't even get in to stop him," said Jessie.

"That explains everything that happened over here," said Gary.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: I can't believe Herbert really thought this out)

"That's what I have been saying," said Jessie.

"Well, you guys have to find a way to infiltrate the paradise," said Gary.

"But we can't," said Rookie.

"Well you guys are part of the EPF and we never give up," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Yeah," said Lake Blue. "We'll find a way to get in!"

"Alright… BYE," said Dot as she hung up.

"Let's go," said Lake Blue.

* * *

**Herbert's POV**

He walked up the hallway when all of a sudden he realized something extremely important.

_"Wait A Minute,"_ he thought._ "If Club Penguin is ruled by me, it's currently not ruled by me me! It's ruled by past me! Oh well, same difference"_

He walked down the hallway until Klutzy bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

"Click. Clickety ka Clack Click." (Translation: Sorry. I just want to tell you that there are no agents here)

"Good… Now scram!"

Klutzy then scuttled off in the direction he came from quickly. (Why are you so mean?)

Herbert walked up to the deck to admire his achievement.

_"Good times. I enjoy watching the penguins following all my rules."_

Suddenly a loud noise came from below. It was a bunch of penguins tooting.

"No tooting allowed," he shouted.

"Why do you look so old Herbert," shouted a penguin.

Herbert was about to reply, but then he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. He quickly hid behind the machine and when he peeked out he saw his past self rubbing his eyes.

"Who disturbs my beauty sleep," roared Past Herbert, clearly upset from being woken up.

Suddenly the penguins below scattered once past Herbert appeared and past Herbert reported back to where ever he was to continue his nap.

Herbert came out of his hiding space and started admiring the agents trapped in ice until he heard a voice.

"Stop right there," said a voice.

Herbert turned around and he couldn't believe who he saw.

He saw Lake Blue, Jessie and Rookie.

"What! How!? You," he pointed to Rookie. "Should be right there!"

He pointed at the frozen Rookie and that's when he began to put the pieces together.

"You are the ones who followed me here!"

"Wow, for someone who really thought this thing through… you just figured that out," said Jessie.

"Now," began Lake Blue. "Turn everything back to the way it was."

"Why should I," retorted Herbert.

"Because if you don't, we'll do it for you," said Jessie.

"Yeah," agreed Rookie.

"Well, how do you to that if you're in a cage," said Herbert.

"What? We're not in a-," began Lake Blue, while Herbert pressed a button which results a cage trapping the agents.

"Oh, there's the cage," said Jessie.

* * *

**Great! The agents are caught by Herbert.  
The only hopes in changing everything back to normal are trapped in a cage.  
Oh, if you don't understand why this is called Capture the Flag, let me explain. The agents are the flags and Herbert caught them  
****So... find out what happens next in the next chapter... **


	7. The Past Meets the Future

**Hey Peoples. It's that time again! It's a new chapter! So yeah...**

**So, previously in the story, the agents were trapped by Herbert... yeah... that's it really. **

**Now to the story...**

* * *

"Now, since you are sitting here," began Herbert.

"Technically we are not sitting. We are standing in the cage," interrupted Lake Blue.

"No one cares! As I was saying," continued Herbert. "How on earth did you penguins get in here?!"

"First thing first," said Jessie. "What would you do if your past self comes up here?"

"I asked the question first," retorted Herbert.

"But mine is more important!"

"MOOF," interrupted Rookie, while receiving glares from everyone else.

"I'll answer your question if you will answer mine," said Herbert.

"Okay, what's your answer," asked Jessie.

"I don't know. I'll improvise," said Herbert. "Now it's your turn."

"Alright," said Lake Blue. "We were-"

"Moof," said Rookie.

"Be quiet," said Jessie. "Lake Blue is talking!"

"Thank you. Now as I was saying…"

* * *

**Flashback mode… **

_"Let's go," said Lake Blue. _(It's all in italics by the way)

_The agents ran back to Herbert's so-called paradise. _

_"There is still no way in," said Jessie. _

_"Let's walk around. Maybe there's an entrance somewhere around here," said Lake Blue. _

_"Didn't we do that already," groaned Rookie. _

_"Well, we could've over looked something," said Lake Blue. _

_"Look over there," pointed Jessie. _

_They looked in the direction she pointed and there was a door that crabs were entering. _

_"That must be a way in," said Lake Blue. _

_"Let's go," said Jessie. _

_They sneaked past any guards and went in the building. _

_"Now, where would Herbert be," asked Jessie. _

_"Eating," replied Rookie. _

_"No, that would be Klutzy… or you," said Jessie. _

_"That's true… when's lunch," asked Rookie. _

_"Later," said Lake Blue. "Let's just follow the way on how we got to the deck in Operation Blackout."_

_So, the agents went through the series of vents to get to the deck. They hid behind the machine. _

_"You think that's our Herbert or the past Herbert," asked Jessie. _

_"He looks old," said Rookie. _

_"It doesn't matter. Let's go," said Lake Blue. _

_"Stop right There!"_

* * *

**Flashback mode over…**

"And that's how we got in," finished Lake Blue.

"Klutzy," muttered Herbert. "I should've known better that he wouldn't have completely followed my orders."

"Now that's he's distracted," whispered Jessie. "Let's try to break the bars."

"But they are metal," whispered Rookie.

"Aww," groaned Jessie.

Suddenly, Herbert and the agents heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

* * *

**To the present…**

The agents gathered around Jet Pack Guy who was furiously clicking the phone.

"Whoa! What did the phone ever do to you," asked Dot.

"Well, I'm trying to call the others since things aren't improving here," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Well, maybe they are just devising a plan to get in or stop him," said Sponge.

"Yeah, but we're suppose to keep each other posted on what's going on."

"True," said Gary. "Let me see that."

Jet Pack Guy gave the phone to Gary. He examined the phone and was about to say something before being rudely interrupted by Klutzy.

"Click Clickety Ka clack." (Translation: I have an idea)

"WHAT," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Calm down," said Sponge.

"Sorry. I just get really frustrated when it's freezing out here."

"Isn't it always cold here," asked Dot. "This is club penguin."

"Well, this is colder than usual!"

"What's your idea," asked Gary.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Click." (Translation: Maybe Herbert created a machine that disabled all EPF devices in the past?)

"Yeah, but he never did that," said Dot.

"Unless, that's one thing he changed," said Gary as he examined the phone again.

"Is there something wrong with the phone?"

"Well," began Gary, before the phone just fell right through his flipper.

"What just happened," asked Dot while she tried to pick the phone up.

Everytime she tried to grab the phone, she couldn't grab through it. Suddenly, the phone just disappeared.

"Everyone quick! Take out their phones," said Gary.

Everyone went through their pockets and had a shocked expression on their faces.

"We can't find it," said Sponge.

"What is going on," said Jet Pack Guy.

"I think Klutzy might be right," said Gary.

"What?!"

"How did you know that," asked Gary.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: Cause Herbert told me to build the machine in Operation Blackout, but he did look kind of old, now that I think about it)

"I know what is happening," said Gary.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**To the past…**

"Hey Herbert," said Jessie.

"What," asked Herbert aggravated.

"Someone is coming up. What are you going to do," asked Lake Blue.

They heard a loud yawn and past Herbert appeared right behind them.

"What? Why is there another me? Why are there agents right there? Isn't that one suppose to be in the ice," Past Herbert said while pointing to Rookie.

Herbert walked up to his past self and began waving his paws in his face.

"This is all a dream. Now go back to your comfy bed and continue getting the rest you need to rule club penguin," said Herbert.

"Yeah, this is a dream," said Past Herbert walking back down the stairs while scratching his head.

"Really? That's what you do," asked Lake Blue.

"Of course," said Herbert. "It's a genius plan."

"Well, it isn't," said Jessie.

"I'm hungry," groaned Rookie.

"Well, shush and I'll give you food," yelled Herbert.

"Shush Herbert," said Lake Blue. "Do you want to wake up the whole entire island of Club Penguin!?"

"Well, I don't care because I rule this place," said Herbert.

"It also states that one of the rules that and I quote 'Everyone must be quiet so I can have my rest'," said Jessie.

"What I never said that," said Herbert.

"We have the newspaper as proof," said Lake Blue holding up the paper.

"What! Let me see," he said while grabbing the paper.

Herbert skimmed down the paper and he found a post-it note under the rules that stated 'Everyone must be quiet so I can have my rest'.

"Wow! I guess I did write that," said Herbert. (Can't believe you fell for that)

"Yup," said Rookie.

"Well, it doesn't mean I have to follow it," retorted Herbert.

"Well, technically you are not ruling Club Penguin. Your past self is so you have to follow your rules," corrected Lake Blue.

"Damn it," shouted Herbert.

"Watch your language," said Lake Blue.

"Shut up," replied Herbert.

"Watch your attitude," said Lake Blue.

"You mean watch your altitude," said Rookie.

"No, I mean watch your attitude."

"No, you mean watch your sandwich."

"That makes no sense what so ever, Rookie," said Jessie.

Suddenly they heard multiple footsteps running up the stairs. The agents turned around and who they saw… well… they would be in so much trouble.

The agents saw… the past Lake Blue and Jessie.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!  
If anyone remembers, it's not a good thing if your past self sees you cause, well it will mess everything up.  
Let's just say if the past meets the future, everything would be messed up.  
That's why Herbert was so careful, but now... what will happen?  
Tune in for the next chapter**


	8. Back to Normal… kind of

**Hi Everyone! It's another chapter! YAY!... Not much of an intro, but still going with it :)**

**So previously... what did happen in the last chapter? Oh yeah! Um... The agents who are trapped in the cage in the past saw their past selves, which practically mess everything up.**

**So to the story...**

* * *

"What," asked Jet Pack Guy urgently.

"Well, the others told us that the EPF no longer exists over there right," said Gary.

"Yeah," said Dot. "What does that have to do with this?"

"If the EPF doesn't exist in the past, then it wouldn't exist in the future," said Gary.

"Oh, great," muttered Jet Pack Guy. "Now we can't even contact the others since we don't have our phones."

"Yeah, that's true," said Sponge.

"Gary, how would we contact them," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Click" (Translation: YEAH!)

"Well...," began Gary before being interrupted.

"Guys, is it me or is it really getting cold in here," asked Jet Pack Guy, shivering.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty cold," said Dot.

"I concur," said Gary.

"Really? I feel fine. It's colder than usual, but it's not that cold," said Sponge.

"Clickety." (Translation: Wimps)

Suddenly, Jet Pack Guy just disappeared along with Dot.

"Where did they go!?"

* * *

**To the past…**

"See, look what you did," said Jessie. "You and your stupid plan"

"HEY! I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid," retorted Herbert.

"HA! You called yourself stupid," giggled Rookie.

"Can you not," growled Herbert.

"Can I not what," asked Rookie

"Umm… Herbert," said Lake Blue.

"WHAT!"

Lake Blue pointed to her and Jessie's past self who was just staring at them in disbelief.

"I'm not going insane right," the past Lake Blue whispered to the past Jessie.

"Do you see a double of us, and Rookie in a cage," asked past Jessie.

"Yes."

"Then, you are not going insane," said past Jessie. "Plus, do you think Herbert looks older and fatter to you?"

"Hey! I'm not Fat!"

"Anyway, I'm totally confused," said the past Lake Blue.

Herbert walked up in front of them and began waving his paws.

"This is all a dream. Now, turn around and leave," said Herbert.

* * *

**To the present…**

"I think that since Operation Blackout is becoming the present, Herbert never let us out an-," said Gary before disappearing.

"Well, I'll just wait and hope everything goes back to normal," said Sponge.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: So what do we do now?)

"I don't know, but how would the others come back," asked Sponge.

"Click. Clickety Ka clack click Clickety Ka click Clack." (Translation: Oh. Well, being the genius Herbert is, he grabbed a remote with him so that he could come back…)

"You know Klutzy, you're so confusing sometimes," said Sponge.

"Clack?" (Translation: How?)

"Well, one minute you are supporting us and the next thing you know you are supporting Herbert by calling him a genius"

"Click." (Translation: It's my opinion)

"What's going on," asked an agent named Mewcat walking up to her.

"Well, nothing really, but I just hope the others can fix this," said Sponge.

* * *

**To the past…**

"We're not stupid," said the past Jessie.

"Damn it," said Herbert.

"Watch your language," said both Lake Blues.

"Whoa! You're like totally in sync," said Jessie.

"Hey I was about to say that," groaned past Jessie.

"I'm hungry," said Rookie.

"Okay," began the past Lake Blue. "What is going on?"

"Now what do we do," whispered Lake Blue.

"Well, we have to stop the machine from working and everything would go back to normal," said Jessie.

"But what about our past selves," asked Lake Blue.

"Why are you asking me everything," whispered shouted Jessie. "I don't pay attention to half the stuff Gary says. I should be asking you"

"Well, you're the time traveling expert here," retorted Lake Blue.

"I am?"

"Yes, yes you are. Now what should we do?"

"We have to make them forget everything or the whole space time continuum would be wrecked. It probably did anyway."

"Okay, do we have anything that would wipe out their memories?"

"Um… no," said Jessie after looking through her stuff, which wasn't much.

"Great," groaned Lake Blue.

"Nothing is going on," answered Herbert.

"Then please to explain to us how there are two Rookies and two of us," said the past Jessie.

"Well, you are dreaming," responded Herbert.

"We're not stupid," said the past Lake Blue.

"Or are you," asked Herbert.

"Dun Dun Dun," said Rookie dramatically.

"Hey Herbert," shouted Jessie. "Why are you so fat?"

"I'm not fat," argued Herbert.

"Quick," Lake Blue whispered shouted to their past selves. "Disable the machine while he's distracted"

The past Lake Blue and past Jessie darted for the machine and shut it down. The skies of Club Penguin began to clear and it returned back to normal.

* * *

**To the present…**

Sponge and Klutzy and Mewcat began chatting for a while until their spy phones reappeared on the ground.

"Hey our phones," said Sponge.

Suddenly, Gary and Jet Pack Guy and Dot once again appeared before their eyes again.

"Whoa! What just happened," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Yeah! We were standing here and the next thing you know we were frozen and then we're back again," said Dot

"I think the agents were able to fix the past," said Gary.

"Click Click Clack." (Translation: Look up)

The agents looked up and they saw the sky clear and the sun was shining once again.

"So, they turned everything back, but I have a feeling that since Herbert really thought this out, something else I going to happen," predicted Jet Pack Guy.

"You may be right," said Sponge.

* * *

**Back to the past…. (Get it?)**

"YAY," cheered Rookie. "We did it!"

"Noo," said Herbert. "I go to the past to change this whole thing and this is what I get?! Penguins ruining my plan!?"

"Well, you are Herbert," said Jessie. "Now let us out!"

"NO! As long as I have the key you cann-," began Herbert before accidentally tossing the key towards Rookie.

"Rookie, grab the key," said Jessie.

Rookie grabbed the key and then unlocked them and they all came out of the cage.

"Take that Herbert," said Rookie. "What are you going to now?"

"Umm… what are we going to do about our past selves," asked Lake Blue.

"We can use this thing to erase their memories," said Rookie holding up a stick that says 'Memory-Eraser 2000'

"Where did you get that," asked Lake Blue after snatching that from Rookie.

"I grabbed it off of Gary's desk."

"Alright, let's see how this would work?"

After several moments of figuring how it works, Lake Blue erased the memories of their past selves.

"You only erased the part of them seeing us right," asked Jessie.

"Yup!"

Herbert took out a button and was about to press it, but then Rookie interrupted him.

"Hey look! What does this button do?"

"This opens a portal that I can time travel in you fool," responded Herbert.

"You do know we broke the machine right," asked Jessie.

"You see, I knew that, that's why I made this remote," said Herbert pressing the button summoning the portal.

"As I said before, I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid," said Herbert before jumping into the portal.

* * *

**Oh No! Where is Herbert going now?!  
Ha! Herbert called himself stupid...  
So, what do you think Herbert will go to?  
Tune in the next chapter**


	9. The Arctic Circle

**Hi Everyone! It's been a while since i updated haven't it? Well, the next chapter is here!**

**To recap, after a long time, the agents were able to reverse everything and everything in club penguin in the present returned to normal, but then Herbert jumped into the portal resulting going to another place, but where? And to Lake Blue, Herbert JUMPED into the portal he didn't open the portal.**

**Now... to the story...**

* * *

"Great! Where is he going now," asked Jessie.

"Only one way to find out," said Lake Blue.

"Umm… eat pizza," guessed Rookie.

"NO," said Lake Blue.

"Umm… dance?"

"No"

"Let toilet's run the world?"

"NO!"

"We have to follow him," said Jessie.

"And it's imperative for us to stay on his tail," said Lake Blue.

"Ummm…"

"Significant?"

"Umm…"

"Essential?"

"Umm…"

"Crucial?"

"Umm…"

"Important?"

"Oh! Yeah," said Rookie

"Then, let's go," shouted Lake Blue, before jumping into the portal. (Herbert should've closed the portal)

"Come on then," said Jessie while she and Rookie jumped in.

They left the past club penguin and everything in club penguin returned to normal… for now.

* * *

**To the present…**

"What do you think Herbert's going to do now," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Click!" (Translation: I know!)

"Shush Klutzy," said Mewcat. "Let the smart people think."

"Click! Click Clack Click!" (Translation: Hey! That's just mean!)

"Well, knowing Herbert, he would change something else, but what," asked Dot.

"Click!" (Translation: I know!)

"Well, I have no clue," said Sponge.

"Clack!" (Translation: I do!)

"Okay," said Gary. "What is your idea Klutzy?"

"Click Clickety Clack." (Translation: Finally someone picks me!)

"Get on with it," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: Sheesh, someone has anger issues.)

"No I don't," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Click Clickety Clack Click Ka Click Clickety Clack Click." (Translation: Well, when Herbert told me his plan he said that if Plan A doesn't work out then he would move on to Plan B.)

"Alright," said Dot. "What is Plan B?"

"Click Click. Clack click Clickety." (Translation: I don't know. I tuned him out after that.)

"Well, that was extremely helpful," said Mewcat.

"No it wasn't," said Jet Pack Guy. "Now we don't know what would happen!"

"Umm… Jet Pack Guy," said Sponge. "She was being sarcastic."

"Oh… you see… I knew that."

"Well, at least everything is back to normal," said Dot.

"Unless Herbert changes something else," added Gary.

"Thanks for the comment," said Mewcat.

* * *

**To Herbert…**

_"There's only one more thing to change,"_ thought Herbert.

Herbert was currently resting in the time warp waiting for him to finally reach his destination.

_"I need to go to the place where it all started…"_

Before Herbert completed his thought, he heard some shouting behind him. He turned around and saw the agents were right on his tail again.

"Stop where you are," shouted Lake Blue.

"You penguins again!? Stop following me," said Herbert. "It's against the law to stalk!"

"It is," asked Rookie. "We should stop. We would get in trouble."

"Well, we have to follow him if we don't want him to cause any more trouble," said Jessie.

"I knew I should've closed the portal," mumbled Herbert. (Yeah you should've)

Soon, Herbert went came out of the other side of the portal and the three penguins came out right after him. Then he closed the portal with a push of the button.

"Where are we," asked Jessie.

"It's cold."

"Welcome to the Arctic Circle," boomed Herbert. "Home of the World's Smartest Person."

"Gary," guessed Rookie.

"No!"

"Umm… Santa?"

"No it's me," said Herbert.

"How did we get to the Arctic Circle," asked Jessie. "I thought that a time traveling portal wouldn't teleport you anywhere."

"Well first thing first, this is my genius invention," said Herbert. "So of course it could teleport. And this is all part of my plan."

"What plan," asked Lake Blue.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"So what is it," asked Rookie.

"Seriously, who invited the fool to come along," groaned Herbert.

"We didn't," said Jessie. "He just jumped into your portal."

"Well, then," said Herbert. "BYE!"

Herbert ran away from them searching for the one thing he needed to change.

* * *

**To the present…**

"Well, think Klutzy," said Jet Pack Guy. "Where would Herbert go?"

"Click Clickety Ka Clack." (Translation: I'm trying to think!)

"Are we able to contact the others," asked Dot.

"It's not working," said Gary. "They might be in a different location"

"What do you mean a different location," asked Sponge.

"Click Clickety ka Clack." (Translation: I got it!)

"What!? What did you get," asked Jet Pack Guy urgently.

"Click, Clickety Ka Clack Click Clack Click Clickety Ka Click Clack." (Translation: Well, Herbert might have gone back to the Arctic Circle as his Plan B)

"But, why would he go back to the Arctic Circle," asked Dot.

"Click Clack." (Translation: I don't know.)

"But I think I know," said Gary.

"Why?"

"We all know how Herbert never really wanted to arrive in Club Penguin because he despises the cold, right?"

"Yeah," said all the agents other than Gary.

"Well, he is probably changing his fate and trying to not arrive in Club Penguin and go to the destination he always wanted to."

"That makes so much sense," said Dot.

"And that's a problem because," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I don't find a flaw in that, but it might disrupt what might have happened," said Gary.

"Like what," asked Dot.

"Like, that fact that Operation Blackout happened or Operation Puffle or the newly built EPF or that the fact that the PSA would still exist."

"And that's a problem because?"

"It's a problem because-"

* * *

**To the agents POV…**

"What was that," asked Jessie.

"I don't know, but let's follow him," said Lake Blue

"But where did he go," asked Rookie.

"He went in that direction," said Jessie pointing at a random direction.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know."

"With that polar bear camouflage he can be anywhere," said Lake Blue.

"Wait a minute, he's right there," said Jessie pointing to a panting polar bear that is only a couple of yards away from them.

"Herbert," shouted Lake Blue.

Herbert turned around and saw that the agents were catching up to him. He started running, but then slid on some ice and crashed into a pile of snow. Soon the agents caught up to him.

"Now I remember why I hated this place," muttered Herbert.

"I thought you hated it because it was cold," asked Rookie.

"And that too," responded Herbert.

He tried to pull himself out of the snow, but apparently he was stuck.

"Now tell us what you're up to or we'll leave you stuck in the snow," threatened Lake Blue.

Herbert opened his mouth to speak until…

* * *

**Until What!?  
Wait a minute, I would know what would happen, but what do you think is the until?  
You think Herbert is happy to be back at home?  
What was Gary about to say?  
Find out in the next chapter**


	10. Merry Christmas Herbert

**Hi Everyone! Sorry i haven't been updating, but forget about that! Remember what today is? It's the day after Christmas! Well, i was planning to update yesterday, but i couldn't so... because it's the holiday season, i decided to give a present to all of you and update, but it's not just any update it's a special holiday Chapter that somewhat relates to this. **

**So for a recap, not like the recap would mean much for this, but still, Herbert teleported back in time to the Arctic Circle with the EPF agents following him. No one has an idea on what he's going to do, but then Herbert got caught in a snow drift and got stuck. **

**So to the special chapter:**

* * *

Herbert was about to say something until… he lost consciousness.

"Hello," asked Jessie while waving her flipper in his face. "Anyone home?"

"He probably blacked out after crashing into that pile of snow," said Lake Blue.

"So what do we do?"

"Make snow angels," cheered Rookie before throwing himself into a pile of snow. "And mrfh mff mrh"

"What?"

"Eat cereal with broccoli," said Rookie.

"I wonder what Herbert is thinking about," asked Jessie.

"Probably about taking over club penguin," said Lake Blue, before sitting down right in front of the snow pile.

* * *

**Herbert's dream… (Herbert's POV)**

(Here's the setting)

It was the last day of school before Christmas break in the Arctic Circle. This was 6 months before he left to Club Penguin. Herbert went to Stephen Bearsly for Middle school and Middle school was a…well… interesting couple of years for him. He met many new friends and made several enemies as well. At the same time, he had many great adventures and had his own up and down moments. But today was that last day of school before Christmas Break and well everyone was extremely excited. (If any of you read Lake Blue's story, My Life: Herbert, then you would have a better understanding of this.)

I walked into the school and was met with a blah in the face by my homeroom teacher, Mr. Hendbert.

"Good morning Herbert," said Mr. Hendbert.

"Eh," I shrugged as I walked into the classroom.

"What! You wouldn't even say a simple hello to your favorite teacher?"

Mr. Hendbert was always a jokester and always brings up the class from a bad mood, but sometimes he got on to my nerves and well, I really didn't like to get my buttons pushed.

"HERBERT," shouted Tapbert who was literally in the other side of the classroom.

"Tapbert," I yelled back.

"Herbert," replied Tapbert.

"Tapbert!"

"Greenbert," said Greenbert who wanted to get into the conversation.

Okay, so let me introduce my classmates or at least my friends. Tapbert is one of my best friends. He taps a lot, which is very annoying and too enthusiastic sometimes, but he's good at playing the drums. As a matter of fact, in the winter concert, he was so attached to the drums that you have to practically pry him off. Bluebert is also one of my friends and he and Tapbert are like partners in crime. Like one time in class, they made some weird sounds that I thought that there were cats in the room! Bluebert, hmm…, don't know how to describe him, but he's annoying most of the times, but occasionally, he's a pretty nice guy. Jonabert, hmmm…, how in the world am I going to describe Jonabert. Well, Jonabert is very annoying at times and have very bad anger issues. He's focused on getting good grades, but because he has anger issues, we sometimes call him the bomb, cause he always bombs his test! JK, he always gets decent grades on his projects, tests, and etc. Jaybert or as we sometimes like to call him Annoying J is well, annoying. His nickname pretty much explains the part of him that is annoying. He also talks way, WAY too much. He wears a lot of gel on the fur on his head. I don't know why we won't call him Sir Gelalot or Gel Face. But out of all the names we can call him; we choose Annoying J. Hankbert is a very interesting fellow. He's very annoying and creative. He can make up stories right on the spot, but they are just plain weird. Greenbert is a good friend. He is obsessed with batman and he's really funny. Wait; hold on, all my friends are hilarious! (Very large paragraph)

I got along with most of my classmates (Surprisingly) and along with Tapbert, Bluebert, Jonabert, Jaybert, Hankbert and Greenbert, there are many other random people in my class who are my friends. Personally, the couple people that I truly disliked were Serenalia and Haina. They were as people said, 'The teacher's pets.'

"Are you excited that after today that no more school," shouted Hankbert.

"Well, technically we still have to come back after New Year's Day," corrected Serenalia.

"Shut up, no one asked you," retorted Jonabert.

"Watch your language," said Serenalia.

"You watch YOUR language,'' said Hankbert.

"You watch your face," said Haina.

"What?"

And that's practically how homeroom usually ran every day for me, but today was going to be a little different from a typical school day. Since it was the day before Christmas Break started, we all knew the overall drill for the day; Go to class, watch a movie, Bell Rings, Go to the next class and the cycle repeats.

But I bet that most of my class hasn't been paying attention to most of the day, because we're too excited for the day to end. Like the class we have after homeroom was ELA. Ms. English, yes, my ELA teacher's name is Ms. English, told us we were watching a movie. I forgot what movie it was, but I know it pertained to our unit topic. I remember like in the middle of the movie someone started whistling.

"Whoever is whistling, please cut it out," said Ms. English.

Then everyone started blaming it on each other.

"Jaybert," muttered Tapbert.

"Greenbert," said Jaybert.

"Hankbert," said Jonabert.

"Tapbert," said Greenbert.

"Hankbert," replied Hankbert.

And that basically shows how ridiculous my class is and how most the day is going to end up.

* * *

**Skips the rest of the school day because I'm too lazy to describe it… **

So, we're back in homeroom and everyone is buzzing about one thing. The last 5 minutes of school.

"It's almost time," said Tapbert who looked like he was going to explode any minute.

They all waited for the bell to ring when suddenly... the bell rung! Everyone stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs to be greeted with the cold harsh wind, except there was one problem. Someone decided to jam the doors.

"Let's do this one last time," said Jaybert as he stood in front of the door.

On the opposite side, there was Tapbert and Bluebert, who were pushing on the door so Jaybert couldn't open it. Jaybert pretended that he can't open it by pulling on the door on where you were suppose to push it to open it. This resulted in a huge traffic jam in the staircases where everyone was literally shoving everyone down the stairs to leave. Then, Tapbert and Bluebert, stopped pushing on the door and everyone ran out, while running over poor Jaybert.

"Victory," exclaimed Hankbert as he ran out the door.

"How is that a victory," I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I'm finally out of that prison," said Hankbert as he looked back at the school disgusted.

Suddenly, a snowball came right at the back of my head. I turned around and I saw Bluebert and Greenbert.

"Hey Herbert," asked Bluebert and Greenbert who were running up to me and Hankbert.

"Yes?"

"Did you get invited to Pinkia's party," asked Greenbert abruptly.

"As a matter of fact I did," I replied. "Did you?"

"No duh? That's why we were asking you," replied Bluebert.

"Who else is invited," asked Hankbert.

"Well, off the top of my head, me, you, Bluebert and Herbert," said Greenbert.

"Anyone else?"

"Umm… Jaybert, Tallbert, Christy, Joyce, Gaby, Narinet, Julia, Courtnia, Food, Haina, Jonabert, and Serenalia," said Bluebert.

"Did you just say food," asked Hankbert.

"What? No," scoffed Bluebert.

"So… who's the person you are giving a gift to," asked Greenbert curiously.

On the invitations that Pinkia sent us, we had to do a little secret Santa thing and the person who I got was…

"Well, then, I got to go, but see you at the party then," I said as I walked away from my strange group of friends

* * *

**To the day of the party… **

"Hi Pinkia," I said as I entered her house.

"Hi Herbert, nice of you to come," she replied.

"Well, I can't say no to free food," I said quietly so she wouldn't realize the reason I came was for food.

"HERBERT," yelled my friends that were currently here.

"Hi guys," I said. "How was your Christmas?"

"Well, it was pretty unforgettable," replied Tapbert. "I remember it as if it just happened yesterday."

"Well, no duh," said Jonabert. "Christmas was yesterday."

So we chatted for a little more and then that's when the party was ruined, well for me. We were just talking and then Hankbert accidently spilled his whole cup of soda on him. I seriously don't know how he did that, but he did and while he was swearing, we heard a voice.

"Watch your language."

We turned around and there she was. Serenalia was here.

"Aww…. Why did you have to show up," groaned Jaybert.

"Relax," I said to him. "At least it's not Daynitia"

Not a lot of people liked Daynitia. She was extremely annoying. And that says a lot considering that many people in my class is really annoying.

"True, true," said Jaybert as he began to relax.

Serenalia joined her group of friends which contained most of the girls who showed up.

For the rest of the party, we practically partied all day and we all threw balloons at Hank and it was a lot of fun. We even played games out in the backyard while Tapbert and Bluebert were jamming out to random songs. One of the best parts of the part was when Tapbert and Bluebert were jamming out to music; we sneaked behind them and threw balloons at them. The only thing that happened in result was that they fell to the ground and Tapbert's girlish scream.

"Was that you Tapbert," asked Christy.

"No," said Tapbert lying.

"Yeah! That sounded like a girl," said Jonabert while throwing a balloon at Bluebert.

"Ow! Stop bullying me," said Bluebert. "You're so mean!"

But the only thing I was looking forward to was the Secret Santa present. I really hope that I would get an awesome present and not like a stupid present like a book. And then suddenly… it was time.

"Present time," shouted Greenbert who was really excited.

Everyone sat in a circle near the Christmas tree which contained so many presents that if that all of those presents, I would be the happiest polar bear in the world.

"Okay, so who wants to open their present first," asked Pinkia.

"Me, me," Greenbert raised his hand.

"Dude, we're not in school," said Hankbert.

"Shush," said Greenbert.

Pinkia handed Greenbert's present to him and it was a box that was wrapped in batman wrapping paper.

"I love this wrapping paper! I'm going to savor this," said Greenbert.

As he carefully opened his present, I was getting really frustrated. I seriously wanted to grab that box and rip the present into shreds so we can get on with this. When he finally opened the box, he grabbed the object in the box and held it up. It was a batman comic book.

"OMG! Who was my secret Santa," he asked excitingly.

"The point of a Secret Santa was to keep it a secret," said Courtnia.

"We'll reveal whose secret Santa is who at the end," said Pinkia.

"Yay," cheered Greenbert.

"So, who's next," asked Pinkia.

Everyone soon got their present and began opening their presents one by one. Being the awesome person I am, I was the last one to open my present.

"Herbert, it's your turn to open the present," said Serenalia.

"Finally," I exclaimed.

I ripped open my present and what I found was a time machine that was could shrink and grow and it included the plans.

"Awesome! It's a time machine," I said excitingly.

I was about to turn it on, but then I decided to put it back in the box.

"Well, are you going to use it," asked Hankbert.

"Nah, not yet. I want to save it for the future."

"Aww… we want to see it in action," groaned Hankbert.

"That looks familiar," said Haina.

"No it doesn't," said Shortbert.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Shortbert was here the whole time!?"

Shortbert was typically very quiet and rarely spoke. When he does talk, it was so fast that I couldn't even understand him or it was about ridiculously complicated stuff that made my head spin. Like for example, one time in class he was trying to figure out what 25 factorial was and he literally multiplied everything out to get it and it was right! That explains why he is in the masters group in math.

"Of course he was," Tapbert.

"Didn't you notice," asked Jaybert who smacked me in the back of his head.

"Ow," I responded rubbing my head in pain.

"Yeah it does look kind of familiar, now that you bring it up," said Greenbert taking a peek at the time machine.

"I got it," exclaimed Jonabert.

"You finally got some common-sense," asked Courtnia.

"No," replied Jonabert.

"So does that mean you don't have any common-sense," asked Joyce.

"Of course I have common-sense, but that's not what i got," said Jonabert.

"I'm confused," said Hankbert.

"You always are," said Tapbert.

"What did you get," I asked Jonabert.

"I know where we have seen that machine before!"

"Where," asked everyone abruptly.

"It was that time machine that Mr. Hendbert had, but it has been changed a little."

A couple of months ago, well actually last year, Mr. Hendbert wanted to take the class on a little field trip to the past for their history lesson. Instead it ended up teleporting us to another place full of colorful penguins. Then Mr. Hendbert left me there as a joke, but eventually they came back for me.

"Then why is it here," asked Christy.

"Okay," said Pinkia. "Who's Herbert's secret santa?"

Everyone looked around, but no one raise their hand. I noticed something when I was looking around, Serenalia was glaring at Shortbert.

"Shortbert," coughed out Courtnia.

Everyone turned around to look at Shortbert.

"Are you Herbert's Secret Santa," asked Hankbert.

"I don't know," he responded.

"Come on Shortbert, admit it. I saw him the other day sneaking around near the area the place that Mr. Hendbert keeps the time machine."

"So you got me it," I said happily.

"What?! No," Shortbert responded.

"Yeah, Herbert he never got you it. He stole it," said Joyce.

"I wonder why Mr. Hendbert never noticed that it was gone," wondered Haina

"Okay, let's see who's everyone else's secret Santa," said Pinkia.

"Yeah! I want to know who gave me my present," said Hankbert, crossing his arms. "I got nothing."

"Technically it was an invisible box," corrected Serenalia. "It says 'CAUTION: Invisible Box inside,' on the top"

"Well, it's nothing!"

Soon, everyone found out who was their Secret Santa and it turns out Hankbert's secret Santa was Haina. I found it funny how he got an 'invisible' box. That shows how cheap some people are. I was also glad that Greenbert enjoyed his present. I spent over half of my allowance to get that comic book. If he didn't like it, well I would go all Jonabert on him. (Jonabert has very bad anger issues)

Although it was a fun party, I was still upset for the fact that I didn't know who my secret Santa was although it is pretty obvious.

Well it was the end of the party and then suddenly everything began to fade.

* * *

**Dream is over…**

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a pile of snow. I looked up to be greeted by the Error Prone Fumblers.

"Herbert, you're awake," said Lake Blue.

"Finally," said Jessie. "I could not take being stuck with Rookie forever!"

"YAY! Snow angels," cheered Rookie as he plopped himself in a pile of snow.

"Now, tell us what you are up to or we will leave you here," said Lake Blue.

* * *

**So that explains how Herbert got the time machine.  
For those people who never read Lake Blue's ****My Life: Herbert**** This chapter was probably hard for you to understand, but hopefully you liked it.  
I might update before the New Year, but if i don't i would like to say to all the people who stuck with me and who are still reading my third story and been with me for these past 8 months since i started this account... Thanks. So hope you guys have late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and Happy Holidays!  
Or as Greenbert would say 'I wish you a Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year' :)**


	11. Where's Everyone?

**Hi Everyone! Guess what year it is?! It's finally 2014! So as a New Years Present for those who are reading this, I'm updating for you... So.. yeah... How was your Holidays?**

**So to recap: The previous chapter wasn't really that important, but Herbert woke up and he was confronted by the EPF to find out was the heck was he up to. Meanwhile, back in the present, Gary was about to say something. **

**To the chapter: **

* * *

"What's the problem," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"The problem is that all the stuff that happened in result of Herbert like the like the EPF being known to everyone, the PSA being destroyed and many other stuff was due to him," said Gary.

"Oh, so they have to make sure Herbert comes here," groaned Jet Pack Guy.

"Precisely," said Gary.

"Are you sure we can't just tell them to leave him there," asked Dot.

"Well, we can't since we can communicate with them," replied Gary.

"So what do we do to communicate with them," asked Mewcat.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack!" (Translation: We upgrade the machine!)

"Precisely," said Gary.

"Alright," said Dot. "Let me get some supplies"

Dot ran to the EPF building gathering materials that were needed.

"Click Clickety Click Clack?" (Translation: Where did that penguin go?)

"She just went into the EPF building," pointed Mewcat.

"Yeah! Weren't you paying attention," asked Sponge.

"Click Clickety Ka Clack Click Click!" (Translation: Well, it's not my fault that I was distracted by this pizza pie!)

"Actually it is your fault," said Jet Pack Guy.

"I'm back," said Dot interrupting their conversation. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, nothing at all," said Gary. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

**To the Arctic Circle…**

Herbert got himself unstuck from the snow and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here," shouted Jessie.

"Wait a minute," said Lake Blue. "He could've gotten himself unstuck the whole time"

"Yeah, so your point is?"

"Never mind, now where did he go?"

"He's six feet underground," replied Rookie.

"I wish," muttered Jessie.

"Hey! That's mean," said Lake Blue.

"But it's true," said Jessie.

"C'mon! Let's look for Herbert."

The agents began looking for Herbert until they heard another crash.

"Found him," said Rookie pointing to a pile of snow.

"Rookie that's just a pile of sn-," began Lake Blue, before being interrupted by a head sticking out of the pile of snow.

"You, Error Prone Fumblers, again!? Can't you leave me alone," groaned Herbert.

"Yay! You finally got our name right," cheered Rookie.

"No he didn't," said Jessie.

"We'll leave you alone once you tell us what you are up to," said Lake Blue.

"Wait," said Herbert while getting him unstuck from the pile of snow. "BYE!"

Herbert ran off again and this time when Herbert was running, they realized he was running towards another polar bear that was carrying a suitcase.

"What is Herbert going to do," muttered Lake Blue.

The three agents (or should I say tree agents) followed Herbert, but hid behind a snow pile so the polar bear he's running up to won't see them since penguins don't live in the Arctic Circle.

"Herbert," shouted Herbert.

Rookie poked Lake Blue and asked, "Why did he just call that polar bear Herbert?"

"Maybe because that polar bear is his past self," said Lake Blue.

"But…"

"Shush Rookie! I'm busy eavesdropping," whispered-shouted Jessie.

"Okay…"

The polar bear that was dragging a suitcase turned around and looked at Herbert in confusion.

"La, la, la," hummed Rookie.

"Rookie," said Jessie. "Can you not?"

"Can I not what?"

"Can you stop making noise," asked Lake Blue. "You are going to blow our cover!"

"Okay, but it's not my fault, I'm bored."

The agents continued to watch what happened between Herbert and the polar bear.

"Do I know you," asked the polar bear.

"Yes you do! I'm… um… Greenbert," said Herbert.

"Well, Greenbert, you have gained a lot of weight in these couple of weeks and you look pretty old," replied the polar bear.

"Well, that was hurtful," replied Herbert. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I realized that I hated being in this cold weather and decided to catch an iceberg to the next warmest place," said the polar bear.

"Hmm… interesting, but you know what I think you should do instead," said Herbert.

"What?"

"I think you should walk to the place called 'Canada' and continue walking south and then you would get closer to warm places," suggested Herbert.

"But why not take an ice berg," asked the polar bear.

"Yeah why not," Rookie said accidently a little too loud.

"What was that," asked the polar bear.

"Umm… my stomach," said Herbert.

"Okay, but I rather take an iceberg, it's less work," said the polar bear.

"But what would you do if you fall into the water," asked Herbert.

"Oh yeah that's right," agreed the polar bear.

"And what if you end up at another freezing waste land full of annoying creatures," asked Herbert.

"Hmm… you may be right," said the polar bear.

"Am I always," asked Herbert.

"No, no you are never right, Greebert," said the polar bear. "But this time you may be right."

"Thank you. Now I think you should head this way," said Herbert as he pointed south. "And then since there are bodies of waters, you should hitch onto an iceberg for a short while until you reached green land and continue walking until you find the most comfortable temperature."

"Alright! Thanks Greenbert," said the polar bear as he began walking in that direction.

"No problem Herbert," said Herbert.

The polar bear soon disappeared into the horizon and then the three agents came out from behind the snow pile to confront Herbert.

* * *

**To the present…**

"Are we done," asked Jet Pack Guy.

"We… are… now… finished," said Gary after putting in the final screw.

"Let's contact them," said Sponge.

"Hey guys," asked Dot. "Is it me or the sky is getting darker?

The agents looked up and dark clouds were coming towards them. Suddenly, there was some rumbling and they heard something crash. They turned around and they saw the EPF in ruins.

"Click Clickety Ka-," clicked Klutzy before disappearing. (Translation: What is goi-)

"Where did Klutzy go," asked Sponge.

"Oh, no! Herbert must have done something drastic if this is happening so quickly," said Gary.

"Quick we have to tell them," said Jet Pack Guy while taking out his phone.

He dialed a number and he was waiting impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello," said a voice.

"What is going on over there," shouted Jet Pack Guy.

"Well, why should we answer if we didn't even get a simple hello," asked Jessie.

"Hey, stop fooling around and answer the question," said Dot.

"Alright, well Herbert did something, but we don't know what yet," said Lake Blue. "What is going on over there?"

"It's getting darker and Klutzy just disappeared an-," said Jet Pack Guy before all the agents, including himself, who were standing there just disappeared and his spy phone fell onto the ground.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

* * *

**So... what happened over there?  
What did Herbert do?  
Greenbert's back! No, not really.  
So, that was the end of this chapter... So tune in for the next chapter.**


	12. Club Penguin Gone Wrong

**Hi to the people reading this which is not so much. It's another chapter! Sorry if i haven't been updating much. But what matters now is that i updated now right?**

**Alright so to recap: The agents found out that Herbert was trying to change the past by convincing his past self to take a different route so he wouldn't end up in Club Penguin. But how would that change Club Penguin now? In the present, Jet Pack Guy was on the phone with Lake Blue and Jessie when all of a sudden everyone disappeared. So what happened? Find out right now!**

* * *

"Hello," asked Jessie. "Is anyone on Club Penguin?"

"What happened," asked Lake Blue.

"No one is on the phone anymore," said Jessie.

"Look yellow snow," cheered Rookie as he ran up to the snow.

"No," yelled the two girls.

"What?"

"Did anyone ever tell you not to eat yellow snow," asked Lake Blue.

"Umm," said Rookie, pondering. "Nope"

"Well, don't," said Jessie.

"Alright," groaned Rookie.

"Let's see what Herbert did," said Lake Blue walking up to Herbert.

"YES! My plan is complete," cheered Herbert.

"So, would you like to tell us what is your plan," asked Jessie.

"Aah! Stop scaring me you Error Prone Fumblers," said Herbert.

"Get your facts straight," said Lake Blue. "It's the Elite Penguin Force."

"What's that," asked Herbert.

"Wow," said Jessie as se face-flippered herself. "Is everyone getting dumber these days?"

"Just tell us what did you do," said Lake Blue sternly.

"Well, what I did was changed events that happened in the past," said Herbert. "Duh? And I thought you penguins were smart."

"We know you changed something, but what did you do," asked Lake Blue.

"Fine," said Herbert. "All I did was made it better for myself."

"Meaning," asked Jessie.

"Cookies," asked Rookie.

"No, Not cookies," yelled Herbert. "I just told myself another way to get to the place I always have dreamed."

"So you told past self to go to someplace warmer?"

"Yup," said Herbert. "And to make sure that I would totally not end up in that desert wasteland you call home, I'm going to teleport back to wretched place to make sure I'm not there."

"Hey! Club Penguin isn't a desert wasteland! There are penguins living on that island," argued Jessie.

"Yeah, plus don't if you go to club penguin now, won't you technically come back to it," asked Lake Blue.

Herbert just stood there staring at the agents, until he finally said, "Stop confusing me!"

"We're not confusing you," said Jessie. "You're confusing yourself."

"Argh," groaned Herbert. "Let's see what happened here!"

Herbert took out the remote and was about to push the button until Rookie grabbed the remote out of his paw. (Where did he put the remote anyway?)

"Hey! Fool," shouted Herbert. "Give me back my remote!"

"But it's so shiny," said Rookie mesmerized.

Lake Blue went up to Rookie and snatched the remote from Rookie. Then she pushed the button and the portal was open.

"Let's see if I would end up to club penguin," said Herbert while hopping into the portal. (Like Hans the bunny! :D)

"Rookie," said Jessie. "Let's go."

The agents followed Herbert and entered the portal. They were just floating through the space-time continuum until they reach present Club Penguin.

* * *

"So… how's life," asked Jessie, trying to break the silence

"Come on," said Rookie. "You just broke the awkward silence!"

"Well, my life is good," began Herbert. "I remember when-"

"Herbert, shush," said Lake Blue. "No one needs to hear your life story."

"But, she-," began Herbert before being interrupted by Jessie.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Jessie.

"Are we there yet," groaned Rookie.

"No," said everyone.

"Hey Herbert," asked Lake Blue. "What would you do if you haven't ended up in Club Penguin-"

"I would be so happy that I would never have to know or see you penguins ever again," said Herbert happily.

"I wasn't finished," said Lake Blue. "As I was saying, what would you do if you haven't ended up in Club Penguin, but ended up on another freezing, cold island?"

"I would be so frustrated, but as long as there aren't any noisy creatures around, I'm good," replied Herbert.

"What if there were noisy and colorful creatures there," asked Jessie.

"Don't push it," said Herbert.

"Don't push the button," asked Rookie, clearly confused.

"No! I mean-," said Herbert before being interrupted.

"Look, we're here," said Lake Blue as the four of them enter the opening.

* * *

"YAY! We're back," yelled Rookie.

The four of them looked around and they realized that they landed right in the town. As they continued looking around, all they saw was dark clouds and lightning in the horizon. Club Penguin looked really sad.

"Do you think, we came back to the time when Operation Blackout happened," asked Jessie.

"No, there was no lightning during Operation Blackout."

"Hey! I think that crab is staring at me," said Herbert pointing at the crab.

The four of them continued looking around until they saw a group of penguins walking around.

"Hey! Let's ask them what's going on," said Lake Blue while running up to the group of penguins.

"Excuse me," asked Jessie.

The group turned around and they looked very familiar.

"Gary? Jet Pack Guy? Dot? What's going on," asked Lake Blue.

"Oh! Hi Jessie, Lake Blue and Rookie. Who's that weird guy behind you," asked Dot.

"I'm not weird," said Herbert.

"What's going on? Why do you look so gloomy? Why does Club Penguin look gloomy? Why aren't you wearing a Jet Pack, Jet Pack Guy," asked Jessie curiously.

"I thought you knew all these stuff," said Jet Pack Guy.

"Umm… Rookie forgot so he needs a reminder, 'cause you know Rookie he forgets stuff a lot," said Lake Blue.

"Let's talk somewhere else," said Gary. "Right here isn't the best place to talk."

"Let's go in the coffee shop," said Lake Blue pointing at the shop.

"No that's not safe," said Jet Pack Guy.

"What do you mean that's not safe," asked Rookie.

"I mean that no place out here is safe," said Jet Pack Guy.

"So you mean standing right here isn't safe here either?"

"Yes, especially when he is here," said Dot pointing at Herbert.

"What did I do," asked Herbert innocently.

"The leader of this place… doesn't really like strangers," said Dot.

"Who's in charge? I need to give that guy a piece of my mind," said Herbert.

"Let's talk at my igloo," said Gary

* * *

"Okay. Spill," said Herbert.

"What?"

"What the heck is going on around here," said Herbert.

"Ignore him. He's a little," said Jessie, while circling her flipper near her head which meant that he was a little 'mental'

"Okay," said Dot.

"When you mean no place is safe, why isn't it safe," asked Lake Blue. "Why is this igloo the only safe place?"

"The leader around here," explained Gary. "He has crabs patrolling around making sure everything is in order and is following the rules. And if the crabs hear any defiance against the leader, well, it won't be good. Basically the only safe place there is, is within your igloo. There is a rule where the crabs can't enter a penguin's house without permission so this is the only safe place."

"Okay, this whole thing revolves around the leader of this place," said Jessie. "Who's the leader?"

"The leader is… Klutzy"

* * *

**OMG! Klutzy is in charge of Club Penguin.  
This shows that Klutzy is way smarter than Herbert.  
But what happens now? Tune in the next chapter**


End file.
